believe
by you-medea
Summary: "Well, what do you believe in? Because you ought to believe in something. Anything."


She closed her eyes, letting the feeling of relaxation finally sink into her system. He took a glimpse of her form, careful not to let her catch him doing so (because he would never hear the end of it).

Sakura was lying on her back, arms and legs spread out beneath the grassy field near the training grounds. She looked like a child, exhausted from all the playing she did on that fine day. But she wasn't playing. They had been training and sparring for 2 hours straight, and he eventually insisted that they take a rest. The medic persisted at first, that she was doing fine and would like for them to go on and continue, however the stern look he gave her made her sigh in defeat and mutter a small "alright". True enough, exhaustion caught up to her fast and hence, her current position.

Sasuke sat beside her, silently observing the girl—no, the woman beside him. Her pink hair reached past her shoulder now, but kept it secured in a tight bun whenever she was training or was on a shift in the hospital, which was most of the time. Most probably due to their intense training session, a few strands fell delicately on her face, framing it in an imperfectly (_perfect_) way. Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing her emerald orbs, (_so alive, so much life_). And from the looks of it, she was in deep thought.

The weather was perfect. A cool wind blew past them, gentle. Not too much sun. Just perfect.

She continued to stare at the sky, probably something she picked up from spending so much (_too much_) time with Shikamaru. (Really, if he was the type, he would be jealous. But no. He wasn't. He just wasn't.) He quirked a brow at her when she lifted an arm, as if trying to reach the sky. Sasuke couldn't help but look up, curious as to what made her do so. Clouds. Blue sky. Sun. The occasional bird flying by. More clouds of different shapes. He did not see anything particularly interesting in the direction of the sky, but then again, this was Sakura.

"Have you ever thought about where you will go once you die?"

He raised a brow (_again_) at her sudden question. True, he should have been used to Sakura and her out-of-the-oh-so-blue questions. But he couldn't feel but be surprised (_inside_) with this question. It was part of what made her Sakura. He didn't answer, just continued to stare at her, an indication for her to explain further.

"It comes with our jobs. Death, I mean. And every time we're on missions, whatever the rank of that mission is, there's a chance of something going wrong, and then poof. Bye bye, Konoha." She moved to her side, so she was now facing him. He felt her fingers gently (_and soothingly_) make patterns on his knee. "I don't want to die on a mission, though, however noble that might sound. I mean, I'm a medic, so if I could save other people's lives, why can't I do the same thing for myself, right? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't give up on me, either. Or Tsunade-sama, worst case."

She paused as he brought his hand to remove the few hair strands that blocked her face, before he stroked her cheek. (The most of a reaction she would probably ever get from him regarding her possible critical condition.)

"But I would love to die of old age. That would be the best way of dying, I think. Hopefully that would mean I have lived the best out of my life, and people won't be sad because they know that I've accomplished my goals in life. That I've been happy and I'll die happy." She smiled at the thought, before looking at him expectantly for his opinion on the subject at hand.

What did he think of death, really? Beside from the fact that it robbed him his entire family, that is.

During missions, he never felt the need to fear for his life. For one, he knew he was physically stronger and smarter in the field compared to more than half of the ninja population. He hasn't encountered anyone better than him, honestly speaking. Also, he had Sakura on his side. There was practically nothing or no one she couldn't heal.

_Even his broken soul. Even his broken heart._

"I haven't really thought about it, no."

"I was kind of expecting that, knowing you." She sat up, her hand holding onto his knee for support. "How about heaven and hell, Sasuke-kun?"

"What about it?"

Sakura grinned. "Where do you think you're going after you die? Heaven or hell?"

"I don't believe in such things."

"Do you believe in God, then?"

Does he believe in such being? His mother surely did. He wasn't really sure if he did to. If he should, too.

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you believe in? Because you ought to believe in something. Anything." She was about to lie down again when a figure came into their view.

"Haruno-san, you're being summoned by the Hokage. A team has just arrived, members badly injured, and she requests your immediate presence." Not waiting for a reply, the messenger bowed, and disappeared as soon as he appeared.

She sighed. "Break time and training is over, then, I suppose. Back to work." Both stood up, facing each other. "I'll see you later at home, I guess."

Before she could go towards the hospital, he reached out to hold her shoulders, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Warmth immediately enveloped her face, but she smiled a serene one.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

_You too. I believe in you._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
